A Bouquet
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Ino wonders about her love life, and Shino gives a confusing statement. Reposted. Warning: Shoujoai and Shounenai mentioned


**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. Naruto and all it's characters belong to their owner( who's name eludes me). I'm not getting paid in way, shape or form for writing this. It's just for fun. That's it.

**A Bouquet**

Ino sighed, leaning her chin on her palm. She felt so out of the loop. Things in Konoha were getting boring. She hadn't had a mission in days, and she was so horribly tired of this. Everyone else was busy, either with missions or their love lives. Even Sakura had found love, having gotten over Sasuke with the help of her lover. Ino still felt a little awkward realizing she hadn't known that the pinkette had swung on both sides of the line. It was kinda weird to think about, considering how long Sakura had followed Sasuke and then moped about his being gone, but stranger things had happened.

Like with Tenten, everyone in Konoha had always thought she had a thing for Neji, but it turned out, according to Ino's resources, that the weapons mistress really had a thing for his cousin, Hinata. But Hinata was still hung up on Naruto, who was having a fling with Gaara. Talk about soap opera material.

It made her laugh a little, thinking that she wasn't the only one alone, but at least everyone else knew who they liked. Ino didn't have anyone, and she was starting to feel that maybe Cupid had forgotten about her. Maybe she could track down the little winged brat and **make** him shoot her with an arrow? As long as it was pointed at someone of her choice of course. Okay, so maybe he could shoot the boy of her choice?

But who did she want? Shikamaru? No, he was to lazy.... Chouji? Ew... he was a sweetie, but no. Neji? No, he was, creepy, with those pale white eyes that always seemed to see absolutely everything. Made her nervous. Perhaps, Kiba? No, dogs smelled terrible. Who did that leave? There was Lee, but no, he was still confessing love for Sakura anyway. Didn't Gaara have a brother? Kanku- something? But he was a jerk. Maybe.. okay, she was out of guys. She couldn't think of anyone else, not anyone who was also a ninja.

The sound of the bell on the door ringing caused Ino to come out of her thoughts. She looked up, and watched the silent bug master, as he looked at the flowers on display. The thought of all those nasty little insects running around under his skin, gave her goose bumps and made her nervous. Gulping back the disgust she felt towards him, she walked around the counter, "Do you need help with something, Shino-san?"

He stood straight, and turned his body towards her. His face was almost completely covered, the only skin Ino could see was what wasn't covered by his sunglass, around his eyes. From his nose down his lower coat's collar came up, and the hood of his upper coat kept his forehead and hair covered. It was creepy, he made her think a little of a maniac psychotic killer or something, like in movies. The fluorescent lights reflected off his sunglasses, and for a moment she could see through the murky lenses to see the outline of his eyes.

"I need a bouquet." His voice was deep, deeper than it had been before, but it was nice too.

"A... bouquet?" When he nodded, she forced a smile, "What type?"

"Type..."

"Well, what do you need it for? Is it for anyone in particular? Like, your girlfriend, or sister or something?" She asked, realizing suddenly how little she knew about him. She was always listening to the grape vine, for anything even remotely interesting, but the Aburame family wasn't really mentioned much. There had been one particularly cruel rumor that had spread around Konoha a few years ago, but the person who started the rumor woke up covered in Kikai bugs one morning, and now everyone avoided the topic of the Aburame Clan at all costs.

"My mother." Was all he said.

"Oh." Her smile softened a little, "Is it her birthday?"

There was a long, long pause, and Ino started to doubt he would reply, but then he nodded, and she turned around to walk towards the large case that held beautiful bouquets of flowers, kept fresh inside the cool air. "Do you know what type of flowers she likes?"

Silent as ever, Shino had followed Ino, and stood directly behind her now. Ino jumped when he spoke, "She likes the color Orange."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay... let's see what we have..." Turning her attention back to the flowers, looking for something that would work, she tilted her head to the side, and inspected the flower. Opening the glass doors, she picked up a bouquet of Fire Lilies, holding them in front of herself, she let Shino look at them, "Will these do?"

He was seemingly staring at the flowers, though Ino couldn't be quite sure if it was the flowers he was looking at, she silently cursed his sunglasses. He took the flowers, "How much?"

Ino smiled like she did for every paying customer, "This particular bouquet is Twelve thirty four." She closed the glass door, and led him over to the register. Taking the flowers from him, she wrapped the stalks in a white lacey clothe, and tied with a ribbon that was the exact shade of orange as the flowers. Setting them gently in Shino's hands, she took the money for him, "I'm sure she'll love those."

Shino nodded, and there was another on of those evil long pauses. He just stood there, and Ino couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. She started to get nervous, her fingers twitching in agitation.

"You should wear your hair down." He continued to stand there, as though waiting for a reply, and Ino wasn't sure whether she wanted to hit him, or yell at him. How dare he insult her hair!! "It would make it seem more..." His words trailed off, "More lustrous than it already is. Softer." With that said, he turned around and left.

Ino stood behind the counter, feeling horribly confused. Had she just been insulted or complimented? Did she really want to think about it?

_Shino wasn't that bad, was he?_ She thought, taking a seat on the stool behind her, and leaning forward, her elbows on the counter, her chin in her palms. He had been sort of cute, in a dark, a little geeky, way when they were kids. But how did he look now? She flushed, suddenly, realizing she was thinking of Shino. Aburame _Shino_! Bug boy! The guy with insects crawling around inside of him! Right under her skin! And she was thinking of him in a romantic way! Ew. Just ew!!

Yet... the thought it sent a strange thrill down her spine... Shaking her head, she told herself how pathetic it was that she would drool over the first guy who seemingly complimented her, and started to count the money in the register, just to keep her mind busy.

**Owari**


End file.
